Murderous Pleasure
by KiD Ent
Summary: Kate is known to be many things ranging from an magnificent alpha, to a caring wife and mother of three. But deep down inside she has a secret a very, very, deadly secret...(LOTS OF GORE and not for the faint of heart, also might contain sexual refereces)
1. Chapter 1

**This came to mind so I just went ahead and did it...**

It all started when kate was just pup. She was playing outside of her parent's den, happily fiddling around with beetles, caterpillars, and other various creepy crawlies before crushing them with her paws. The crackle and snap of crushed insects mildly amused kate and made her giggle from time to time.

"Kate, honey, stop that," Eve said while observing the strange behavior of her eldest daughter.

"But mom, there just bugs," Kate whined.

"I know that, but what you are doing isn't lady like," Eve responded.

"But mom."

"Kate," Winston interrupted, "listen to your mother."

"Uggh, okay." Kate said finally relenting.

* * *

It was obvious since birth that Lilly and Kate were polar opposites. This being true it made it easier for Kate to scuffle with Lilly in their adolescence, resulting in Lilly always running away and Kate tackling her afterwards.

"Ow, kate, why do you have to play so rough," Lilly complained to kate who was on top of her.

"Gotcha," Kate said in response.

"Yeah, you got me, you can get off me now," Lilly said agitated. Kate was about to get off of Lilly, but it brought great pleasure of knowing that she was dominating the little helpless omega under her. Kate brought both of her paws down upon Lilly's neck and pressed against it. She didn't know why she was doing this but her mind desired it.

"Kate, stop...you...are..ch..oking..me." Lilly managed to utter under the pressure.

Kate knew she could kill Lilly right here right now and this thought alone was the only thing keeping her paws pressed tightly against her sisters neck. Then she stopped because Kate realized she was ACTUALLY choking her sister. Slowly coming back to her senses she eased her paws off of Lilly's neck.

"W-what was that f-for!?" Lilly said coughing and gagging with tearfull eyes.

"I..I'm sorry little sis I...I don't know what came over me," Kate replied getting off of Lilly.

Lilly began crying at this point and kate brought her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Lilly, I'm sorry," Kate said remorseful. "I will never do that again I swear just...please don't tell mom or dad, please."

The sisters broke their embrace and Lilly nodded in forgiveness. Afterwards they walked home in silence. Its been two weeks since that incident and Kate was finally leaving for alpha school. This brought peace of mind to Lilly, knowing that she won't be chased down again like a caribou or even pounced upon by her sister for an entire winter.

Alpha school not only taught Kate the basics of hunting and survival, but it also unintentionally expanded her bloodthirst. Kate's first hunt being disrupted by those eastern wolves angered her more than what she displayed and disturbed her deep down inside. Life continued from then on to her and Humphrey getting lost in Idaho, to the birth of their first liter, and all the way up to present day.

* * *

Kate left this morning to get breakfest. Breakfast time and dinner time being her two favorite parts of each and everyday, not for the need of satisfying hunger, but to satisfy her need to kill, and not only did she enjoy killing, she indulged in it. An unsuspecting caribou in the wrong place at the wrong time had stalking eyes placed upon it. Kate crept up closer, unnoticed in the tall brush, waiting for the right moment. Then she leapt into the air and struck the grazing caribou like an heat seeking missile. Kate quickly ripped the jugular of the mighty beast and the feeling of that moment sent chills down her spine. It was exhilarating to see the helpless animal choke to death on its own blood, but that wasn't enough, kate grab a sharp sturdy stick and stabbed away at the beast' abdomen. Every stroke sent a shock of pleasure throughout Kate's body as she laughed maniacally.

Soon after she drug it home to her and Humphreys den.

"Alright everyone, breakfast is served," kate said sitting at the entrance of the den.

The pups zipped by her and were already nibbling away at the carcass.

"Wow, kate." Humphrey said approaching his mate, "You look worser than yesterday."

Kate looked down upon herself for her mate was not wrong. She was covered in blood from muzzle to shoulder.

"Hehe, yeah well this one was a fighter," She responded. "I'm gonna go catch a bath."

With that kate set off to the river. On her way she noticed a squirrel was gathering acorns on the ground less than two feet in front of her. Kate could not resist, so she hid behind a tree contemplating her next move. The squirrel was now heading toward the tree kate was hiding behind completely oblivious to the danger he was in. Before the squirrel could scurry up the trunk Kate grabbed it by tail and pinned it to the ground under her paw. In an instant she quickly bit down and tore off the creature's head.

"God that feels so good!" Kate cried in ecstasy.

Nevertheless after that small release kate continued until she finally reached the river bank. She dove in and bathed herself until her coat returned to its normal golden-tannish hue. Afterwards she got out of the river, shook off, and continued back home. Kate could strangely feel the presence of another wolf or an entity of some sort following her. She then stopped and turned around.

"Hmm, must be my imagination," Kate assumed.

Kate then turned back and noticed she was nose to nose with an snow white wolf staring back at her with icy blue eyes.

"What the hell? Who are y-" Kate attempted to say but was instantly cut off.

"Who I am isn't important...Kate," replied the white wolf.

"But, how do.."

"I know your name? Also not important," continued the white wolf, "You have to come with me."

"But, why should I come with you!?" Kate asked in confusion.

The white wolf just looked away and sighed. He then materialized a powdery substance in his paw and blew it into Kate's muzzle, instantly knocking her out.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate began to awaken after that ordeal and as her eyes opened she noticed she was at home and it was dark outside. She looked down and noticed Runt was snuggled up against her underbelly as usual when ever it was time to go to sleep, she also felt the warmth of another body against her back in which she knew was Humphrey, and saw that Stinky and Claudette were cuddled up together also asleep. Overall this seemed as if it were any normal night.

"Must've been a dream," Kate whispered to herself.

"It wasn't a dream, it all happened."

That voice sounded eerily familiar to Kate and oddly close. She looked up again and saw the white wolf sitting at the entrance of the den, those blue eyes glowing against the darkish blue background of the night. Kate eased up, careful not to wake her mate or her youngest pup, and slowly approached this mysterious wolf.

"Look, I don't know who you are b-"

"But I know who you are," the wolf said cutting Kate off once more.

"Why are you here?" Kate asked, "What do you want from me?"

"Hush now, you don't want to wake the children." The wolf responded, "Come with me and all of your questions will be answered, I guarantee."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Well, I am far from meaning you any type of harm," the wolf continued "My name is Corinth, now can I trust not to tell anyone else that?"

Kate then looked at the wolf in confusion.

"Sure, I guess..."

"Great. Now that the issue of trust is out of the way, will you come?" Corinth pleaded.

"What if I refuse?" Kate asked

Corinth gave Kate an skeptical glance.

"Hmm, well it's alright to refuse but, that simply means you wish to not know."

"About what?" Kate asked, intrigued.

"Will you come with me yes or no, last chance," Corinth replied.

Kate began think about this, while a thousand things ran across her mind at once. In alpha school she was taught how to easily make split-second or informed decisions, but this came to her as an million dollar question with no right answer.

"Yes, I will come," Kate said finally answering Corinth.

"Good, now let's go, the night is wasting away." He replied.

Kate and Corinth seemed to walk for an very long time without ether of them saying a single word, so she decided to break the silence.

"What do, 'I wish to know," Kate asked out of curiosity.

"Why you are an homicidal maniac," Corinth replied.

"Wait?! How do you know about that?" Kate began, "I swear if you tell anyone I-"

"Will do absolutely nothing," Corinth said cutting her off with an serious look on his face, and sighing afterwards, "look Kate, I'm only here to help you help yourself."

Kate read the old wolf's face searching for an way to respond, but nothing came up. They traveled a little while longer to an very secluded part of Jasper until they reached a cave. Inside the cave were other wolves, strange unfamiliar wolves Kate had never seen before, both male and female.

"Hello everyone, please excuse my tardiness, but I bring to you a new member of our little club," Corinth said greeting them, "Her name is Kate."

"Hello Kate." Said all of the wolves in unison. Then one by one they all introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Blade." Blade was male and had a grey coat.

"Hello, I'm Swift River, but you can call me Swift for short." Swift was female and had light brownish fur.

"Hello, Kate, I am Light." Kate looked at Light quizzically for this male wolf was dark all over and seemed a bit edgy.

"Are these their real names?" Kate whispered to Corinth dubiously as they joined their semicircle.

"Not really, some of them chose to go under pseudonyms to protect their privacy," Corinth began, "Now that we've all introduced ourselves, the topic tonight is WILL POWER." "What you all have is an addiction, much like being hooked on _certain_ herbs or berries, and with will power you will be able to overcome this."

Blade then raised his paw.

"Yes, blade?" Corinth said in response.

"How exactly, can 'will power' help me stop killing," asked Blade.

"Well, you have to have will power in order to turn the other cheek when you see that oblivious caribou, or an helpless hare, so unless its absolutely necessary you should have the will power, to not kill." Explained Corinth.

Kate raised her paw.

"Kate?"

"What if I don't want to stop, killing is not an obsession or addiction. It's more like that one drink of water after wandering a hot desert for days." Kate inquisitioned.

"I respect your use of metaphor, but think of it this way Kate," Corinth began, "It's also like an slippery slope, if you don't stop now I fear this mentality will overpower your entire conscience. If this happens you will begin to target other wolves even your family, friends, and loved ones. You've experienced this before, with your sister."

"How do yo-"

"I know a lot of things about you Kate, just look around, everyone in this cave has the exact same problem as you," "And you are right you don't have to stop, I can help you cease this madness though, but you must find the will power in order to put an end to it." Corinth implied.

Kate could feel herself welling up with tears and immediately stormed out of the den.

* * *

The morning light came and Kate was already up and about inside the den despite the fact that she didn't get very much sleep last night.

"Kate, you're up early," yawned Humphrey, "Something wrong?"

"No, but, Humphrey what did I do yesterday morning, when I left?" Kate asked, looking at her mate.

"Well, um, you went for a bath and you came back," Humphrey replied.

"I did?"

"Yeah, but when you came back you slept for the rest of the day," Humphrey said, "I just figured you were tired from hunting down that caribou. Don't worry about dinner ether, there was enough for us to save until then, but you must be starved, I saved you an leg." Humphrey told Kate while pointing at the spot he buried the morsel.

This all came as a shock to Kate for she didn't remember walking home at all after Corinth drugged her, but took it as an likely explanation.

"Thanks," Kate said beginning to leave, "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Humphrey inquired.

"To my parents." Kate replied.

With that she left off to her parent's den where Winston sat at the ledge overlooking the park.

"Oh, hey Kate what brings you by?" Winston asked as his daughter approached.

"Hi dad, just thought I'd visit," Kate replied, "But I have a question."

"Alright, what's on your mind?"

"Have you been seeing any strange wolves lately?"

Winston looked at his daughter and thought for a moment.

"No, not recently," he responded.

"Are you sure?" Kate went on, "Not one specifically? His name is Corinth, has an white coat with blue eyes?"

These questions baffled Winston, but he became wide-eyed after hearing that name.

"Did you say Corinth?" Winston said taken aback.

"Yes! Do you know him!?"

"Do I?" Winston responded, "Kate, you just described your great grandfather, and I don't remember telling you his name, as a matter of fact I don't think I ever told you or Lilly about him."

Kate was lost for words, and could do absolutely nothing but stare in amazement.

"Well, I guess this is a better time then ever, now that you are an adult." Winston began, "So let me tell you about Corinth. I was just a pup when he died but I knew him well. He was my father's father and one of THE nicest and most charitable wolves this side of Canada. He provided food for the hungry, shelter for those without, and defended those who couldn't defend themselves. Come to find out, all that glitters, does not glow. Needless to say your great grandfather had an strange...terrible habbit, and trust me when I say he kept it well hidden."

"What was it?" Kate asked in scared anticipation.

"Corinth...loved to murder, and we didn't find this out until after he, I assume 'accidentally' killed his wife, your great grandmother," "then again we still didn't know because soon after he had realized what he'd done he committed suicide by throwing himself over a cliff. I remember an investigation being launched that lasted nearly two winters just to find out the motive. The investigators finally put two and two together and figured out that was the reason why." Winston concluded.

Kate had mixed feelings of grief and sympathy after what she just heard.

"I...I-I don't know what to say," Kate said with great emotion in her tone.

"Ah, there's no need for that," Winston replied, now hugging his daughter, "that happened ages ago, long but forgotten by now."

"Ever wonder why Lilly looks nothing like you, Eve, or me?" Winston said attempting to cheer Kate up and it did seem work, for Kate's anguished thoughts were replaced with curiosity.

"Why?"

"Because oddly enough she took after Corinth, just with an slightly different eye color." Replied Winston.

* * *

Afterwards it was now evening, Kate knew that this was the time to find dinner. And wouldn't you know on her way back she noticed a lone doe grazing in a small opening.

"Pft, easy." Kate said with an menacing grin. 'But no Kate you have to have will power,' she thought. "Screw that, this is for an important reason, so yeah...this IS necessary isn't it..."

Asserting herself Kate hid behind every thing she possibly could getting close enough for attacking range, the doe then stuck it's head up, possibly alerted by Kate's nearby movement.

'It's time,' she thought.

With in seconds Kate tackled the helpless animal causing it to hit ground with a thud, but before it could react Kate sliced the doe's airway open with her sharp claws. She then picked up a large stone nearby.

"YESS! DIEEE!" Kate screamed in delightful orgasm as she brought the stone down repeatedly against the skull of the dying animal.


	3. Chapter 3

After she finished her episode, Kate slid under the animal's limp body and lifted it under her back. As she began to walk back, Corinth appeared and walked along side her.

"Need some help?" Corinth said, watching Kate almost trip under the weight of the dead animal.

"No thank you, but how do you keep doing that?" Kate asked in annoyance after rolling her eyes.

"Doing what?" Corinth replied.

"Appearing and vanishing out of no where," Kate responded disgruntled.

"I don't disappear at all," he began, "I'm always around."

Kate was looking to responded, but then realized she was going to get no where fast by the way he answered questions.

"Here, let me get that for you." Corinth beckoned

Kate looked at him in protest.

"I insist."

Kate then dropped the animal, in which it gave her great relief, after all she was getting tired. After that, Corinth took it under his back and they began their walk once again.

"I know who yo-" Kate said.

"I'm pretty sure you do, now." Corinth began, cutting her off, "I'm your great grandfather, and you know that, already."

"Well why are you here? Why now?," Kate questioned.

Corinth looked at Kate and gave a sigh.

"Before i get to that i need to give you a little understanding about the history," he began, "What you have is absolutely not a state of mind, it is actually a hex thats been placed upon the ancestors of every wolf in Jasper, millennia ago. After a while its influence started to where off as new families began to move in and new offspring was produced. It skipped my son and your father's generation, so i had hopes that it was removed from our family forever."

"But you were wrong," Kate responded.

"Exactly, and I thought Lilly was going to be the one for obvious reasons of course." Corinth replied.

"But." Kate went on, "Were those other wolves in that cave dea...i mean, ghost like you."

Corinth gave a grin, "Hopefully not. And i'm no 'ghost' trust me, i exist simply because you need guidance."

Kate scoffed.

"To answer your question from before, i'm here now because not only you posses this hex, but i fear that one of your pups may very well have it." He inquired.

"But its not an issue," Kate retaliated, "There's nothing wrong with it!"

"Of course it's not," Corinth replied, "As i said before, it will only get worse, and you will-"

"End up like you?" Kate sighed in aggrevation.

"Hm, well, here we are." Corinth concluded as they arrived at Kate and Humphrey's den.

"Thank you," she replied.

"You're welcome, and we are meeting again tonight. I expect your arrival." He responded.

* * *

Soon enough the night came and Kate did indeed show up at the cave. Inside everyone sat in the circle having various discussion.

"Everyone I have a confession to make," Light began, then frowning, "I killed an...beaver, last week. For no apparent reason. I couldn't stop myself, it-it just looked so vulnerable. Of course it screamed, cried, and begged me to let it go, but that only made things worse."

All of the wolves looked at Light with sympathetic eyes.

"That's okay, light," said Kate.

"Yeah, it's alright man." Responded Blade.

"How did it die?" Swift asked eagerly.

"Well, actually..I broke it's neck." Light replied.

"Wow? Really?" Swift said with strange enthusiasm, "How did sound?"

Kate and everyone else only watched as the peculiar conversation progressed.

"It cracked and popped like, um...like when you step on gravel," Light said.

"Oh, yes, tell me more!" Begged Swift.

"...like dried leaves or a falling branch.."

"God, you're making me so hot." Swift said jokingly, or so it seemed.

"Alrighty, that's enough of that," Corinth intervened, "You two want to do that, get a den."

Light regained his composure while Swift looked around blushing in embarassment.

"Okay tommorow, we start phase two." Corinth began, "You will meet me here in the morning, but first you must let your loved ones, mates, or anyone that would be concerned about you, know that you will be gone for an extensive period of time."

The group then looked at the old white wolf; clueless.

"But what is phase two?" Kate responded, "This is just my second day."

"No matter Kate," Corinth went on, "This is basically all we've been doing leading up to now. So you haven't missed anything. Phase two is very important, yes it will be hard and even gruesome at times but we will do what ever it takes. When we get there you will have your meals hunted for you, courtesy of me, so no killing of any sort will be permitted, not by any of you at least. Recreation will last from morning to noon so you won't completely lose your minds. You will not, I repeat will NOT give up. For some of you it will kinda be like a repeat of alpha school, just slightly different. Depending on your amount of WILL POWER your experiece will ether be easy or hard. Recreaction will get shorter over time because you all will get to the point where you will want to maul eachother every chance you get, but we will address that when the time comes. With your help, THIS CYCLE WILL BE BROKEN."

Corinth rose his paw in a way of silencing them before they could respond.

"Save all of your questions until we get there, but i will tell you this bit of information; sadly enough this is just a test. I'm not entirely sure this will work but i have faith in all of you. Even if i have to suffer a thousand deaths, i assure you in the end we will get through this together," Corinth concluded.

"After this so called 'test,' How, will I know if it worked?" Asked Blade.

"You will know Blade," Corinth responded, "when you stop feeling the rush..."


	4. Chapter 4

Humphrey was under great protest and so were the pups that morning, after what Kate explained to them about her soon departure. She also made sure not to go to into detail about why, and when they asked about her return she would just give a simple, "I don't know."

"But mom, I don't want you to go." Said a saddened Clauddette.

"I know sweetie, but this is very important." Kate emotionally replied.

"But Kate, how will we eat? Who's going to provide food for the kids?" Humphrey asked in lingering confusion mixed with subtle paranoia.

"I already have everything arranged with my parents. You will be staying with them until I get back," Kate responded as tears now began to flow down her muzzle, "I'm going to miss you all."

With that, they went into a group hug, and she left.

* * *

It hurt Kate to say goodbye to her family and she hoped they understood that it's only for their safety. She needed something to ease that pain, and soon enough those prayers were answered on her way to the cave. Kate noticed a baby caribou had strayed away unknowingly from the safety of its herd. Afterwards pursuit gave way, and every second that passed in the chase adrenaline rushed throughout her powerful, sleek alpha body. She managed to clip it's leg causing it to lose balance and trip. Kate finally had the helpless animal pinned down, but before she could release all of her anger and hurt upon the infant a familiar voice rang out in the distance.

"Stop!" Corinth shouted on approach with Blade, Light, and Swift following behind. "Let that creature go!"

Kate whirled around in shock and surprise, for such an interference was unexpected. The caribou then took this moment as opportunity and quickly fled.

"Why are-," Kate began, but was cut off.

"You were taking to long, so I thought we'd come get you," He replied, "But now that we've found you, let's go."

She just looked at the old wolf and sighed in aggravation. Corinth began to walk off at this point and everyone else followed, as did Kate. Nearly a mile later the wolves finally arrived at the destination. It was a small field surrounded all around on ether side with dense shrubbery.

"Okay everybody, we are here." Corinth went on, "As I explained before no one will have the opportunity kill anything for a very long time, and since we are here you will NOT be allowed to leave until I feel the hex has been defeated in all of you."

He then looked up at the sky.

"As a matter of fact, it's time for recreation. I will be right back." "Also, if you decide to do pairs; males with males, females with females. Absolutely no form of copulation is permitted, I don't want any accidents before you return to your packs."

A couple of random giggles could be heard, but Corinth displayed a serious facial expression, then left. Afterwards, the wolves just sat staring idly at eachother.

"Well...Somebody talk about something," Blade said breaking the silence.

"There isn't anything to talk about," Light replied.

"For you guys there isn't," Swift went on, "But Kate and I are going to have a little girl talk."

Swift motioned for Kate to follow her and the duo walked away.

"Guess it's just you and me then." Blade said as he turned to look at Light.

* * *

Swift and Kate engaged in various conversation as they strolled along the circumference of the opening.

"Soo, tell me about Kate. What's your story?" Asked Swift.

"Well, in a nutshell I was born with a sister, got lost in this place called sawtooth or something, saved my pack from the brink of war and I'm married with three pups." Kate responded, "What about you? Can't really say I've seen you around before."

"Um, well," Swift said looking to respond, "Actually I'm from the northern packs and I was raised with five brothers, I had a boyfriend until he found out about my little so called problem."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kate replied.

"No need to be, I killed him and I enjoyed every second of it." Swift said grinning menacingly, "That's between you and me now, right?"

Kate just stared at her in shock before responding, "Yeah! Sure, of course."

"Hehe, good," Swift went on, "I bet your sex life must be great you know, being married an all."

Corinth returned to the field, and the timing couldn't be better for Kate didn't know how to answer such an unexpected question.

"Um..hold that thought," Kate replied before racing towards the center, and Swift arriving soon after, while Corinth was on approach dragging a dead caribou.

"Finally!" Light said staring at the dead animal in anticipation, "I'm starving."

"You and me both," replied Blade.

With that, the two wolves dug into the carcass, as did Kate and Swift shortly after.

* * *

The evening sky was beginning to envelope Jasper as the sun fell and the moon rose.

"Well, that was delicious." Blade said lying on his back while cradling his stomach.

"Yes it was," replied Swift, "But, where do we sleep?"

"That's a good question," responded Corinth, "Follow me."

He then guided the wolves over to the northernmost part of field, where there were four inclined pits, with bar trapdoors made from sturdy branches, covering their entrances.

"So, you expect us to sleep in those?," Kate asked in confusion.

"Yep," Corinth replied, "Might as well make yourselves comfortable."

The wolves then shot an annoyed glance at him.

"Oh don't worry, trust me you'll thank me later, now everybody get settled in." He concluded.

Kate opened her pit and crawled inside. It seemed cramped on the outside, but it was a lot spacious then what she expected. Soon afterwards she fell asleep and started dreaming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 1**

It was just sitting there all innocent and nibbling away on a blade of grass, oblivious to its intimate demise. Then there was a chase that lasted a couple of minutes until it got cornered behind a log. Kate pounced, instantly biting down on the rabbit's neck. Panting in pleasure with a devilish grin, she looked down and noticed the animal was no longer the limp body of a rabbit, but the limp body of Humphrey; the look on his deceased face, frozen in pure horror. The grin instantly disappeared as tears ran down her muzzle.

"What have I done?!" Kate cried. "NO..NO, please, this can't be happening!"

"Mom, what's going on?" Asked Stinky on approach with Runt and Claudette following behind, "What's wrong with dad? Why are you crying?"

"Nothing! Just go back home, mommy will be there shortly." Kate replied while desperately trying to block the dead body from view.

"But, but...he's not moving. Is he dead? Did you kill him?" Claudette questioned.

"It was an accident kids, I swear!" She said breaking down into tears, but her cries of sorrow grew faint as the gruesome scene faded into darkness.

* * *

Kate's eyes then shot open and saw the morning light as it leaked through bars that covered her enclosure.

"It was all a dream," She said sighing in relief.

Kate's door was now flung open and she slowly crawled out of the pit. She started towards the center of the field and saw that Blade and Light were eating away at a caribou carcass; what she assumed was breakfast, while Corinth and Swift were nearby having a conversation.

"There she is, good morning sleepy head." Corinth said at Kate's arrival, "Eat up, and you better hurry, because the guys aren't showing any mercy."

"I'm not hungry." Kate replied.

"Why is that?" He questioned.

She began to look for a proper explanation without bringing up her dream, as it being her true reason, "I..I just don't have an appetite."

"Well, alright, if you say so. I'll be back everyone."

With that Corinth left the field and Swift signaled for Kate to walk with her, the two leaving also. The guys were done eating now and Light sat on his haunches picking food out of his teeth with his claws while Blade lay on his back propped up against a rock, intently watching Kate's rear as she trotted off with Swift.

"What do you think of that Kate chick Light?" Blade implied, "Think she might be single?"

"I wouldn't know, possibly not." Light replied.

"I mean just look at her, she's beautiful," Blade went on, "Boy would I love to get locked inside of that, if you know what I mean."

"Don't even think about it dude, you know what the old man said."

"I know, I know, but you can't get on my case man. I know what you and Swift had going on at the cave," Blade replied teasingly.

"Hehe, Swift?," Light responded, "What a woman."

"Well, mating season is just a month away and you know what that means," Blade said.

"Oh yeah," Light replied then giving Blade a high four.

* * *

"It's feels so weird y'know," Kate said while walking beside Swift, "This is usually around the time I would go hunting for breakfast, for my family. I don't think I can do this for much longer."

"Trust me I know how you feel." Replied Swift. "Focus on something else and try not to think about it to much."

"I don't know, killing is basically what gets me through the day, to know whenever i'm going to be able to sink my teeth into the throat of something is all I can think about." Kate responded

"Well, what do you want t-" Swift began but was cut short at the sight of something very peculiar in the distance, "Do you see what I see?"

Kate looked over to where Swift had her steadily focused attention.

"Yeah it, it's..a buck!"

"Shhh, you'll scare it," Swift said creeping towards the direction.

"Swift wait, we're not supposed to leave," Kate replied, but it was to late Swift was already in a full on sprint towards the animal. She could feel the breeze in her fur as she ran, anticipating the kill, but before she could come close to the edge of the field...CLUNK!

"OUCH!" She cried out in pain while rubbing her muzzle.

Kate noticed the strange collision and ran over to her aid.

"Are you okay!?"

"No! What the hell was that?" Swift replied.

"I don't know," Kate responded, "It looked like you ran into some type of invisible wall or something."

Swift then rose up and reached out until both of her paws came in contact with the barrier, she then turned and looked at Kate in apprehension.

* * *

The duo returned to the center to inform the guys of their discovery, afterwards all of the wolves came back to investigate.

"Blade, Light," Swift adressed, "Take a look at this."

"What? I don't see any wall or what ever." Light replied, confused.

"Duhh, it's invisible," Kate responded.

"No, she's right," Blade said touching it.

"So...we're trapped here!?" Light responded.

"Afraid so," Blade concluded. "But how is this even possible, somethings not right here."

* * *

Hours passed on into the evening and Corinth returned dragging dinner into the field, at the angry eyes of explanation demanding wolves.

"What the hell is up with the barrier?!" asked Swift.

"Of course you remember when I said no one leaves," Corinth replied, "I meant it."

"Well, don't you think this a bit extreme?" Kate responded, "How are you able to leave as you want?"

"Simple, I created it."

"I don't believe this." Blade said disgruntled.

"Well believe it," Corinth went on, "Recreation is over by the way, to your pits."

They stared at him, unmoving.

"NOW!"

After that the wolves left.

"What ever it takes." Corinth whispered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 4**

It's been four days now and the "murder withdrawals" had already begun to take effect amongst the wolves. Kate and Blade weren't experiencing them as hard, but Light and Swift aren't fairing to well. It was recreation time, Light paced back and forth saying an inaudible phrase repeatedly and occasionally making dart like glances, Swift was lightly bumping her against the barrier, Blade drew stick figure animals in the dirt and Kate lay on her stomach observing Light in anxiety.

"Could you please stop doing that," She said to Light, "You're making me a little uncomfortable."

"Who said that?!" He responded, instantly stopping, "Oh, Kate, I-I I'm sorry, but this is quite possibly the only t-thing helping me keep m-my sanity as of now."

"Well, try to calm down, relax." Kate replied sympathetically.

Light looked at Kate and sighed, "I guess i'll try to get some rest then," He said walking towards the pits.

Blade noticed Light leaving and approached Kate to converse.

"Think he'll be ok?" Blade asked her.

"I sure hope so," she replied.

"Well, um...what do you like do for fun?" Blade implied, "Aside from the obvious."

Kate thought for a second, "Well, actually i don't really have much time for fun being it that I have to many responsibilities, but it's usually my mate that comes up with some type of activity, or things for us to do."

"Wow, you're married?" Blade began, "He's the luckiest guy on planet earth to end up with someone as beautiful as you."

"Thank you," Kate replied flattered and slightly blushing.

Just then Blade got an idea, he faintly tapped on Kate on shoulder, "Tag your it, catch me if you can," he said sprinting away.

Caught off guard by the sudden action, Kate soon took off after him. Blade ran in a zig zag motion avoiding various obstacles such as rocks and fallen branches, but turned his head to see Kate easily gaining on him. He then stopped and quickly shifted directions causing her to slide off course a bit.

"Gotta be quicker than that." Blade said teasingly.

"Haha, don't worry i'm gonna get you." Kate replied in amusement, after all this was the most fun she's had since her time being here.

Blade was beginning to lose breath, Kate noticed this, for he was slowing down and she was getting closer and closer. Kate finally saw the opportunity and pounced, the impact caused both wolves to go into a tumble and Blade consequently landing on her in a very suggestive manner.

"Alright you got me," Blade said raising his head off of Kate's chest, nearly out of breath.

"Ha, told ya." Kate replied, now muzzle to muzzle with Blade.

"You know, you have very pretty eyes," Blade responded. Now kissing the alpha beneath him.

It took Kate a couple of seconds to realize what was happening, so she quickly threw Blade of off her.

"Kate, i'm so sorry!" He tried apologize as she ran off, "Ahh, i'm so stupid, what the hell was I thinking?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Swift shortly met Corinth as he crossed the barrier into the field.

"Look, you can't do this to us." Swift said to him.

"I can, I will, and I have to." He replied, while dragging a dead caribou.

"So your plan is to just sit around and watch us all go insane?!" Swift responded in irritation.

"Insanity is a probable inevitability, but if you put it like that, you make me seem as if i'm some sort of crooked pyschopath."

"How do I know if you aren't." She replied skeptically.

"It's not a matter of knowing, because one I am not, and two you will all be fine." Corinth responded, still dragging the dead animal, "Trust me."

"I really have a hard time doing that." She replied as they arrived at the center of the field.

* * *

Kate was drinking out of a stream at the southern part of field, thinking deeply about what happened between her and Blade.

"I can't believe I just did that," she said to herself as a tear seeped out of her left eye, "Humphrey I need you, and I miss you, but i'm so confused."

Soon after she returned to center where all of the other wolves were, and Blade shamefully hung his head on her arrival.

"Swift can I speak with you for a second," Kate whispered to her.

With that the females moved just beyond earshot.

"Wassup?" Swift asked in interest.

"If I tell you this you must swear not to tell anyone else," Kate responded with a serious look.

"I will take to my grave." she replied solemnly.

"Well...," Kate began uneasily, "I-I sorta kinda kissed Blade."

"So?" Swift replied, slightly baffled by the statement, "Did you like it?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean I don't know!" Kate responded, "There's just so much going through my mind, I love Humphrey and we've been through so much together, but there's this teenie tiny part of me that wants to love Blade also, I...I feel so lost and afraid."

"It's alright Kate," Swift replied sympathetically, "It's just the stress getting to you."

"Humphrey and I have a family together, I don't want to lose that Swift."

"And you won't Kate."

"I guess your right," Kate sighed, "It is probably just stress."

"Exactly, we've all been under a lot of pressure lately, but it will all be over soon...hopefully, I assume."

"How soon is the question," Kate went on, "I wonder what they could be doing right now, don't get me wrong I do miss Humphrey, but I really miss my children."

"Well, they're probably fine," Swift yawned now beginning to walk away, "If you need anything else, you know where i'll be."

"Thanks a lot Swift." Kate responded.

"Don't mention it." She replied.


	7. Chapter 7

That night Kate tossed and turned inside of her pit unable to sleep, thinking, worrying, and anxiety became her. But who would blame her? No normal wolf would be able to sleep under such conditions. Feeling as though her efforts of trying to rest were failing, Kate decided to climb out of the pit and head towards the center, where as Corinth sat staring at the stars.

"Not getting any sleep are we?" Corinth asked as Kate crept up behind him.

"No," Kate replied, sitting next to him.

"What bothers you then child?"

Kate then shot an annoyed glare at the old wolf as if to say, 'You know what's bothering me.'

"Was a rhetorical question." Corinth smiled back at her, "But hey all of your suffering is for the greater good, and in the end you'll thank me."

"I don't suppose you know magic do you, because that's the only thing that can take my suffering away at this point." She responded.

"Maybe I do," Corinth replied, now staring back up at the night sky.

"What?!" Kate said, taken aback by the unexpected response, "Then you can use it to take the hex away, right?"

Corinth brought his head down, sighed, and turned to walk off. This piqued Kate's interest and it irked her when Corinth didn't answer, because she really wanted to know.

"Well? Can you!?" Kate said, maneuvering herself in front of him to stop his departure.

Corinth sat back down and rubbed the bridge of his muzzle in aggravation.

"Ethismós Thánatos is not that easy!"

"Ethi-mo tano-what?" Kate replied struggling to pronounce the word.

"That's what it is called, and it's not some scar that's scabs up and goes away after a couple of days, no, it takes time. This hex is beyond my powers and I couldn't take it away, even if I tried."

"Okay, but why not try!?" Kate responded, stopping a second attempt he made at trying to leave her.

"You don't get it do you?" He retorted, "This hex was created generations ago and it gets stronger with time, god only knows what the hell our ancestors did to get it cast down upon us, but if you are seeking the easy way out, stop, because I simply can't and will not do it."

Enraged by this, Kate lunged for the wolf's neck, but was unsuccessful, for she past straight through him as if he wasn't there at all.

"Anger isn't going to help," Said Corinth, looking at her recover, and initiating another leap at him also with no success.

Corinth knew that she wasn't going to stop, so during another one of her attempts he quickly dashed a dose of the white powder onto her muzzle, and she instantly fell to the ground.

* * *

The morning came and Kate was on approached to center field, where everyone sat gathered around Corinth. He presided on a rock, and seemed to be patiently awaiting Kate's arrival.

"Good now that we're all here-" Corinth began but cut off by Kate.

"I'm sorry about last night," she said, rubbing her head from a small headache, "That wasn't me, I don't no what happened, I-I just snapped."

"Kate it's alright, I know that wasn't you," Corinth replied sympathetically, "What you experienced was an episode of _rage_ , and that will happen to all you periodically."

The other wolves glanced at each other apprehensively upon hearing this, and Corinth cleared his throat gaining their attention back.

"Like I was saying, now that we are all here, obviously none of you are familiar with how the hex departs, so i'm going to explain the process. First you will experience blindness and deafness then you will go absolutely insane for just a couple of seconds after that you will blackout, but that only means it has left the soul, consequently it will be trapped inside of the body. The only way to remove it from your body is through a sin. Now this sin could be as simple as telling a lie, but there is a catch, this sin has to be one you commit frequently or one that you've done a lot in the past."

Blade raised his paw, "But what if we don't know what that sin is?"

Corinth gave him a baffled look, "I would recommend you do everything to your best ability to find out, because if the hex stays trapped inside of your body to long you will lose control over yourself and watch helplessly as you begin to kill any living thing in your line of sight. If you are successful in finding that sin and committing it, I assume you will have the sensation of something leaving you physically and physiologically. Need any information on that, I can't help you, cause I honestly don't know how that feels."

"But how long do we have before this happens to us?" Swift added.

"It varies greatly," Corinth replied, now beginning to leave, "Some of you may have only one or two days left, if not that maybe a week or even a month from now. Of course you still have the signs, but they aren't even a precise way of telling, until it just happens."

This brought two worrying thoughts to Kate's mind, 'I hope I don't have a week or month.' Was one of them, and the other was that she was pretty certain about what sin she'd haven't to commit, but it may very well put her marriage on the line. Is it going to be worth it? Would Humphrey understand? No, hell no, Kate couldn't fathom the possibility of even doing that, there's just so much to lose on both ends of the equation, but there is also a slight chance of it being another sin instead...or could it?


	8. Chapter 8

**1 Week**

Humphrey sat by the river, muzzle wet from recently sobbing. He missed his wife dearly, what could be so important that involves her to leave for such a long time still baffled him. Searching for answers, asking, investigating and still no valid reason found. He was even shocked to find out that some of her friends he asked, didn't even know she was gone, so was her departure originally meant to be a secret? Only known by a select few? Humphrey even went out of his way to get at least something out of Winston and Eve, but they only knew about as much as he did. Could they be holding back information? Nevertheless the pups were at their grandparent's den at the moment and he didn't want to feel completely worthless, so he took it in liberty to take this time of Kate's leave to receive alpha training from his good'ol brother-in-law Garth. As a matter of fact it was the evening and it was time for that, so Humphrey made his way down to the high grass plains where as he accidentally walked in on Garth and Lilly snuggled on each other kissing, doing their usual wifey, hubby, mushy stuff.

"I'm sorry did I show up at a bad time?" Humphrey interrupted.

"Oh! Humphrey?" Garth responded surprised and unaware of his presence, "no, actually. Uhh, Lilly I gotta go."

"Alright, but hurry back." She replied, Garth leaving her embrace.

"Ok babe." He responded now leaving with Humphrey.

* * *

Both of the wolves we're off to a little training area Garth had set up.

"You two really need to get a den," Humphrey chuckled, "there are a lot pervs around here wether you know it or not."

"Hehe I, um we..." Garth blushed, unable to find a response.

"Yeah, no need to explain but, you still understand why i'm doing this right?" Humphrey asked.

"Oh, yeah of course." Garth replied in confirmation.

"I'm getting tired of weighing Kate down and I feel as if i'm being a fourth pup instead of a father. But that's ok, because when i'm finished, she will return to a changed Humphrey."

"I admire your devotion," Garth began, "a lot of wolves wouldn't be willing to do what you are doing right now, even for their own mates."

"Thanks man but, I still can't believe you were so open to training me, y'know after that thing between us and Kate."

"Ah come on dude," he playfully nudged Humphrey, "there were never any hard feelings, and technically if it weren't for you I wouldn't have met the love of my life, besides we're family now, right?"

"Yeah, i really appreciate it though," Humphrey replied, "um..have you seen any improvement in me, these past four days?"

Garth thought for a second.

"Well your speed has gotten better," he responded, "all we need to work on is your strength, reflexes, hunting, and a couple of other things."

The thought of the other training made a gulp in Humphrey's throat. The work that he's been doing these past couple of days has not been a walk in the park. It was very strenuous labor for his omega frame to handle but it was for Kate and that was the only thing that matters. Seems as if both lovers were changing for the better, but is change really worth it in certain cases? The duo finally arrived and humphrey did some stretches before he could start his tasks.

"Ok, ready to begin day 5 of your training?" Said Garth

"Yep i'm ready." Humphrey replied

"Alright then, you're going to start off with log squats."

Garth got a medium sized log and put it on Humphrey's back, causing his legs to wobble and he collasped to the ground.

"I want you to do ten."

"Are you k-kidding me!?" Humphrey replied, struggling to rise up.

"Oh come on," Garth began, "I could do fifty of those with a log way bigger than that when I was just a pup."

Humphrey sighed and took a deep breath, with much effort he finally rose up and went back down.

"Good, only nine more to go."

Humphrey mustered all the strength he could fine to finally finish the exercise.

"Eight...n-nine...t-t-ten!" He exasperated, and managed to get the log off of his back.

"Good job," Garth implied, "now you're going to pull-ups."

"What's a pull-up?" Humphrey questioned

"Allow me to demonstrate." Garth went to a nearby tree, jumped up to the lowest hanging branch and held on to it, then he pulled himself over it repeatedly even single handedly a couple of times.

"Now," he let go of the branch and landed on the ground, "your turn."

* * *

Light was at his breaking point, he was restricted to his pit as of yesterday for lashing out in a episode of rage at recreation. He most likely would've got Blade off guard if Corinth hadn't been there to hit him with the knock out powder. Tension was surely rising in the field, but what would you expect? If someone did something nearly their entirely life and instantly stopped doing it, the results will be catastrophic. Kate hasn't completely lost it, yet, but boy she would give anything to end the life of another animal in a very gruesome manner. In fact she's stopped socializing with anyone and completely isolates herself during recreation, Blade now draws weird symbols in the dirt instead of stick figures; claims he sees them in his head, and Swift, well it won't be to much longer before she flips the script. Kate had just finished bathing in a pond at the southern end of the field, that was fed into by the stream, afterwards she sat by the bank and stared at her rippling reflection.


	9. Chapter 9

Kate's focus was interrupted by a piercing scream, that sounded female.

'Swift?' She thought.

Soon after, she arrived at the scene. It was indeed Swift and she was rolling around on the ground agitatedly, paws covering her eyes. Blade kept a distance, but Corinth was closer; observing.

"What's going on," Kate asked.

"It's happening..." Corinth responded.

"I can't see!" Swift cried out, "and my head hurts...ahhh!"

"Hang in there," said Corinth, "only a couple of more seconds."

"What!?" She screamed back, "I can't hear you!"

Then she immediately sprung to her feet stiff and unmoving.

"What's happening!?" She wined, her eyes darting about.

"Three..." Corinth counted down, "two...one."

Shockingly she passed out on que.

"One down, four more to go." Corinth said helping Swift up as she regained consciousness, "how do you feel?"

"Alright," she replied, rubbing a paw on her head, "I guess."

"Well then," Corinth began, "now that's all out of the way, find your sin and you will be free."

"Oh, well that's easy," Swift replied reluctantly, trotting over to Blade and giving him a whack across the muzzle.

"OW!" He yelped in pain, "what was that for!?"

Then without warning she literally began to glow, starting off as a dim blue growing to a bright cyan, also unnoticeably levitating a few inches off the ground in the process. Minutes later the light show was over and Swift was back on the ground but seemed a little dazed.

"How do you feel now?" Corinth questioned her.

"Better, but a bit dizzy," she replied, "No, no actually...I feel awesome!"

She then sprinted off and lept around in joy, laughing and playing; shouting "i'm free!" Every now and again.

"Hmm, who would've known?" Corinth said to himself, "her sin was Wrath."

Swift River's merriment fueled celebration came to an end soon enough due to exhaustion; Kate and Blade already withdrawn from the area during the event. Afterwards she approached Corinth who was just about to leave himself.

"Does this mean I can leave now?" She asked him.

"No, not yet at least, until everyone else is relieved of the hex." Corinth responded, "We're still in this together you know."

"Wait, what!? That's not fair." Swift replied.

"Of course, to them its not fair if I allow you to leave."

She scoffed.

"We came together, we leave together." Corinth concluded.

* * *

Blade was now at entrance Light's pit to give him; well, what he assumed Light would consider good news regarding his condition.

"Hey buddy..." He said through the branch bars to no response, "Swift, she's um, I mean it happened to her."

Blade noticed that this might've gotten Light's attention, because he heard movement inside.

"Yep, she's done, I guess now you can ask her out without having to worry about your throat getting torn open." Blade said jokingly, "Well, that's all I wanted to tell ya. I'll see you soon...I guess."

"Wait..." Replied Light's raspy, tense, voice.

"Huh."

"Look, i'm s-sorry about w-what happened.."

"No man it's alright, I understand." Blade responded sympathetically, "we're still friends though right? Right?

"Yeah, friends." He replied in confirmation.

* * *

Kate was inside her pit, of course envy was on her mind, but it gave her hope, hope that Corinth wasn't lying after all. Nevertheless, by some sort of miracle, she fell asleep with ease and drifted off into the dream realm.

A light, it was very bright, so bright that Kate could barely shield her eyes from it. As a matter of fact it engulfed her, until it all faded away into what seemed like a scene. A forest maybe, near a grass plain.

"Is this a dream? What is this? Where am I?" Kate questioned, looking forward to someone or something to answer.

Then a unfamiliar greyish wolf appeared right next to her, or he might've been there the entire time. Soon after, a tanish adolescent wolf pup came out of the brush and approached the grey wolf.

"There you are son." Said the grey wolf, "where is your sister?"

"I dunno?" The pup replied.

The grey wolf looked at pup in disappointment, "What did I say about losing your sister Ashton?"

"Um..excuse me, but who are you two?" Kate tried to interrupt, but they didn't hear her or even notice her, as if she wasn't even there at all.

Ashton sighs before answering, "If we are going to play, we have to stay together."

"Exactly, you know very well that her impairment makes it dangerous for her to be alone, now go find her." The grey wolf replied sternly.

"But dad, just because she's deaf doesn't mean she's blind." He whined back.

"Ashton." The father responded, giving him a look, but he did as he was told and trotted back off into the forest.

The light now started to fade back into the scene, even brighter than before, ending the dream.

 **1 Week 1 Day**

Kate opened her eyes to the morning beams of light as they leaked inside of the pit. She strecthed a little and waited patiently until her bars were removed.

"That was strange," she said to herself, emerging into the day and walked to center field where it looked to be a bit of commotion, and for good reason. Light was there and he appeared lively and energetic.

"Another one." Kate said.

"Yep," Blade responded, "Corinth said it happened to him over night, while we were sleeping."

"But, how?"

"Simple," Corinth responded, walking over to them, "he uttered one short phrase, 'I'm better than anyone' Pride of course."

"But wouldn't that be a lie." Kate implide.

"Not exactly, because the sin itself wouldn't be a lie in his case."

Kate sighs.

"Don't worry Kate your time will come. Is there something on your mind?" Corinth questioned.

She then looked at the wolf with concerned eyes, "Actually, yes..."


	10. Chapter 10

"A strange dream you say?" Corinth replied intrigued.

"Well not a dream, two actually, but this recent one stood out the most." Kate said pacing about.

Corinth had lots of experience interpreting dreams back in his day and knew a lot about them, but this one that Kate described surprisingly baffled him.

"Hm," he thought, "this dream, I'm led to believe has something to do with your family strangely enough, but I just can't put my paw on it."

"As I look back on it, that grey wolf did look vividly familiar." Kate responded.

"Does any specific name come to mind," Corinth replied, "a name would be extremely helpful."

"No." Kate said hopelessly.

"Well then tell me about this other dream."

* * *

"Eight...nine...ten..."

The omega nearly out of breath finally completed the task. Birds chirped overhead, and a nice cool breeze flowed through the air; a great morning to workout. Garth stood by, somewhat impressed, better than his performance doing the same thing yesterday. Humphrey then tiredly rolled the log off of his back stretching his legs and popping his neck afterwards.

"Maybe that's not as hard as it's cracked out be." He said.

"Hehe, really? Well let's move on over to the pull-ups." Garth responded.

Humphrey, of course didn't have the legs powerful enough to jump nearly five feet off the ground, so gaining a running start he had to use what poor climbing skills he had, and with several failed attempts and a little help from Garth he finally latched on to the lowest hanging branch of a nearby tree.

"Great, now pull." Garth encourage.

Humphrey struggled at first but finally managed to get his chin above the branch and down again.

"Good, give me another one."

Humphrey tried again but could only make it halfway before his arms gave away and he hit the ground with a thud.

"Awesome, a new personal record," Garth said sympathetically, "one and a half."

In response, Humphrey could only groan in pain.

* * *

The den was empty, for eight days it's been like this, but eight days feels like an eternity without Kate. Humphrey plopped down onto the floor of the den tired, exhausted, and ready to rest his weary body. It's obviously been getting pretty lonely around here lately, but the pups occasionally stopped by to lighten his mood. He could've stayed with Kate's parents but he politely declined besides that's the way she had it planned at first. Humphrey thought it make him feel like less of a husband, watching their home while she was away was the least he could do anyway.

Before he could drift off into a much needed rest Humphrey noticed something, a scent, a entity, and it was getting closer to the mouth of the den. He lie facing away from the entrance so he couldn't see who or what was coming, instead he was running an analysis inside his head trying to match the scent with some of the pack members making it easier to identify who it was; then...a match.

Humphrey rose to his feet to face the silver furred female wolf. It was Charlotte, Kate's cousin and one of Winston's nieces, she joined the united packs nearly a month ago. Whenever she had time Kate occasionally hung out with her. Charlotte was farely younger than Kate and was also an omega herself. In regards to appearance she was slim, shorter than Humphrey, and had long flowing hair.

"Hello Humphrey," she said now inside the den, "uncle Winston sent me over to check on you."

"Did he, really?" Humphrey yawned, now lying back down.

"Yes, well technically," Charlotte replied dubiously, "I just felt that maybe you needed some company."

"Oh well, where are the pups?" Humphrey asked.

"Eve took them out on a field trip or something." She responded.

"That's very nice of you Charlotte."

The she-wolf blushed a little, "Yeah, well, is that all that you do? Sleep all day?"

Humphrey shifted onto his back and put his paws behind his head, "If you spent your mornings doing what I do you'd be sleepy too."

"Hm," Charlotte looked at him quizzically, "just how do you spend your mornings?"

"Exercising and very, very, hard workouts." Humphrey replied.

"Really? I knew I noticed something different about you." She responded half jokingly.

"Can you really tell?" Humphrey questioned, almost serious to the point where he woke up entirely, and sat on his haunches to expect a sincere answer.

"Nah, just kidding." Charlotte chuckled.

"Oh, well thanks a lot." He replied dismally.

"Oh come on I was just joking," Charlotte responded playfully nudging Humphrey's shoulder, but consequently causing him to wince in pain for it was still sore. "Did that hurt? I'm soo sorry Humphrey!"

"No, no, it's ok." Humphrey responded looking into the innocent yellow eyes of the regretful omega.

"I think I've aggravated you enough hehe," Charlotte said now receding out of the den, "I guess I'll just go now, maybe I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow, of course." Humphrey replied.


	11. Chapter 11

**1 week 2 days**

Humphrey had just returned from his seventh workout session with Garth worn out as usual. He entered his den and dropped like a sack of potatoes, Charlotte had accompanied him minutes later.

"You know if you're to tired to talk I can come back later if you want me to." Charlotte said sitting on her haunches whilst he lie down on the den floor, eyes half-open.

"No it's okay, actually...I could use the company anyway," Humphrey replied now a tad bit more lively, "the pups are still on their field trip or whatever."

"Oh, well, I'm curious." Charlotte responded.

"About?" Humphrey questioned.

"What are the type of exercises that you do every morning?"

Humphrey thought for a second, then explained everything he does in Garth's training all the way down to the smallest details. Afterwards, the female was a bit shocked at what she heard and felt grave sympathy for the mildly fatigued omega.

"That's not all that you are curious about is it?" Humphrey said, giving her a critical facial expression.

"No, actually," Charlotte replied, fessing up, "what I really find strange is what would possess an omega such as you to put oneself through that kind of abuse? I mean it's not like you were out of shape prior to this venture, and omegas generally don't need to be strong, because it's not really a requirement unlike alphas."

This made Humphrey rethink his motives, was he really doing it for Kate? The pups? To be the ideal husband that Kate indirectly wanted, but deserved? Nevertheless, he brushed these thoughts off shortly after realizing that he couldn't really retort for she wouldn't fully understand.

"Though I will admit, now that I notice it you've seem to have gotten a bit muscular."

Charlotte wasn't lying for the most part, there were actually some subtle differences in Humphrey's upper body, ranging from his broadening chest to the slight muscle growth on his shoulders and arms.

"Thanks." Humphrey mumbled in sarcastic disbelief.

"No, I actually mean it this time." Charlotte replied with sincerity.

"You're to kind Charlotte," he smiled, "I like that about you."

The statement caused the young omega to blush a deep pink.

"Well is there anything that you need right now?" She questioned, "I could go get it for you."

"Nah I'm fine," Humphrey replied, "but now i'm curious."

"Really?" Charlotte responded skeptically.

"Yes, what does your day usually consist of?"

She looked up in thought, "Well sometimes Lilly and I occasionally take a stroll when she's not with Garth, but other than that just your typical omega things I guess."

"Interesting," Humphrey replied, "well haven't you any friends?"

"Actually no, I really don't have very many friends or any at all for that matter." She responded, "I've always been the solitary type y'know."

"Oh, that's understandable." Humphrey replied.

"Yeah, well what about your friends?" Charlotte continued, "You usually hang out with Salty, Shakey, and the other guy right?

Humphrey chuckled, then looked out the mouth of the den into the distance.

"Of course, but Shakey migrated to the southern packs with his girlfriend a while back and they only visit Jasper every other spring now, and Salty, well I haven't heard from him in some time; he's around here somewhere. As for 'the other guy' AKA Mooch he's a family man now just like me."

Charlotte then grew a slightly sad expression, "Sounds kinda depressing y'know losing your friends and all."

Humphrey gave her a confused glance, "I didn't lose them, I guess with time comes maturity so you can kinda say we grew apart."

* * *

A Golden sunset presented itself before the pristine, scenic, Jasper. Squirrels, rodents, and other small mammals scurried about to their varying burrows to avoid the beautiful blue darkness of the night.

"It's getting kinda late," Charlotte inquired, "I probably should be leaving now."

Humphrey thought for a second, "Um, seeing is that we're, y'know two lonely wolves," he chuckled, "why don't we keep each other company tonight?"

Humphrey knew that this was a very dumb question, but he tried to make it sound the least awkward as he possibly could.

Charlotte smiled in flattery, "Of course Humphrey, I'd loved to."

 _To be continued..._

 **A/N: Important PSA on my profile if you care to check it out, thanks.**


End file.
